Zoey 101 Zoey and Logan Fanfiction
by Bananasforever
Summary: I know Zoey and logan don't get well with each other but I think they'd make a cute couple.
1. Alone at PCA Not anymore

***Zoey 101, Zoey Brookes and Logan Reese fanfiction***

 _ ****CHAPTER 1****_

-zoey's thoughts-

Why did Lola and Quinn, and almost the whole campus have to go to on that stupid trip? Now I'm stuck in this room all alone. Maybe Michael and Chase didn't go. I'm going to ask them if I can stay there so I'm not all alone.

-zoey's pov-

*zoey comes in the room*

"Hey!" I said and then I looked in the room and the only one I saw was Logan. No. Why? Where are the boys?

"Oh…you know where Michael and Chase are?" I asked Logan with a disappointed voice.

"They went to that stupid trip." He replied. That's the answer I didn't want to hear. I wanted to ask him if I could stay here. "Ehm…" But then I changed my mind. He would never even want to listen to me. We hate each other. Well...yes. "No nothing…forget it, see you later." I said

"No, tell me." He said with a soft nice voice. I would never think he would respond like that. I thought he would just let me go.

"Well, it's nothing I was just all alone at my room and I came here to hang with Michael and Chase until Lola and Quinn come from that long trip but they're not here…so" I replied.

"You can stay here if you want to. I'm all alone too so I need a little bit company." He said while he blushed from awkwardness. We were never hanging out together. I actually don't know why. Well maybe because he's a jerk. But today I saw another side of Logan. A nice and totally not jerk Logan.

"Sure, if you don't mind to." I replied while my skin was turning to a light red color. I wasn't sure about this whole 'hanging out with Logan' but I thought I'll give it a try.

-logan's pov-

Hell yes. I finally can hang out alone with Zoey. I know we're always fighting but I actually do like her for a long time now. I don't know why I didn't make a move until now how I do with all the girls, but there's just something different in zoey. She is not like all the other girls. She is special.

"So what are we going to do?" asked zoey with that cute soft voice.

"I don't know there's not much we can do, its raining and there thunders outside, so I guess we'll have to stay here." I replied. Then I saw her looking at the window with a scared look. I don't know why I guess she's scared of thunders. But is that a good thing or not?

"Thunders..? I don't hear anything yet." she replied with a scared voice but still beautiful.

"Not yet." I said with a kinda silly voice.

We were sitting next to each other when the first thunder hit. She felt right into my arms. God, that felt so good. I rapped my arms around her. "Scared of thunders huh?" why did I even say that? I felt such a jerk. I'm always acting like a jerk for Zoey. What if she'll move away from me. No I don't want that to happen. I like having her in my arms.

"Maybe…I don't know why. I can't even sleep alone. It's just like that." She replied.

"You can sleep near me tonight, if you'd like." I said waiting for her to yell at me thinking she hates me.

"Thanks Logan. That's sweet of you." Maybe she didn't hate me at all. Seeing zoey fall asleep in my arms is the best thing I could have. The best thing is that the trip lasts one week so I'll have one week with zoey. She's so beautiful even when she sleeps. I would kiss her. Yes, I want to kiss her so badly right now. But I don't want to wake her up. I softly close my eyes while holding zoey in my arms.

*** _ **END OF CHAPTER 1*****_


	2. A tuff morning

*** _ **CHAPTER 2*****_

**the next morning**

-Logan's pov-

A strange noice waked me up. I looked next to me and I saw zoey crying. It hurt me so bad when I saw her crying. I couldn't watch her in this situation. "Zoey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked

"It's…nothing, just forget it. I may better go to my room, you must find it irritating to have a stupid crying girl next to you." She answered. I wanted to tell her that I love her, but I just couldn't…not yet.

"Are you crazy? Of course I don't find it irritating, please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I had a nightmare about something personal that happened a few years ago." She replied. I wanted to know what but I couldn't just ask her that. The usual Logan would ask her because he wouldn't care about how she feels. I couldn't do that to her. So the only thing I could do was to go sit next to her, put my arms around her and hug her.

"Thanks for being so sweet to me." She said and looked at me and smiled. Damn she has a beautiful smile. I wish a could see that smile more often.

-zoey's thoughts-

Shit! I tried so hard not to cry and wake him up. I always have this terrible nightmare when there storms and thunders. But I never thought Logan would be so nice to me. And last night went we slept near each other. Well, actually almost cuddling. I feel so safe when I'm with him. Not even with Chase. No, Chase is just a friend. I feel like Logan may be something more than just a friend. I don't know he just gives that feeling. And those butterflies in my stomach.

-zoey's pov-

"Are you okay now?" he asked with the nicest voice I've ever heard.

"I'm okay now." I answered. He looked at me and smiled. I put my head on his shoulder. He then, softly, placed a little kiss on my forehead. Then I got that feeling again but this time stronger. What was it? I don't know but it definitely was the best feeling I've ever had.

 _ *******_ _ **END OF CHAPTER 2*****_


End file.
